


Pistol Packing Mama

by Reay_Of_Sunshine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fallout 4 AU, Nora is a good mother but it’s still her first and she only knew so much beforehand, Shaun - Freeform, Sole Survivor, baby shaun - Freeform, because raising a baby in a retro apocalyptic world is awesome, expect some good old Maccready angst and how much of an experienced dad he can be, lore friendly of course, nora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reay_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/Reay_Of_Sunshine
Summary: A cluster of content to back up the Shaun AU which involves Nora and Shaun surviving while Nate is taken instead and brainwashed to be ‘Father’





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don’t mind this, I don’t know who came up with the first idea but I felt inspired and drew it: http://punkcider.tumblr.com/tagged/baby-shaun  
> 

My body burned with a cold outside yet overheated inside, I gasped and coughed as the cyropod door swung open to the sound of steam releasing, my grip tightened on the weight in my arms as I slumped down on the hard ground with my knees. Looking down to see my son stir in my arms “Shaun, heyyyyy come on!” I lightly shook his hand and patted his face with a gentle yet concerned intention as my insides were swelling with anxiousness, Shaun’s cries suddenly filled the room as my relief dashed through me “Oh my God, thank you!” I cried out to whatever being from above as tears poured from my face, holding my son close “I’ve got you, You’re alright” I said more as a conformation to myself and held him close to my face kissing his forehead as his cries quieted, “we’re going to find dad okay? We’re going to be safe” I said as I stayed there for a bit longer so the blood could return to my legs. When I was finally able to stand I could see the empty chamber that my husband once occupied, and the bodies that all were frozen in cyropods around me “Christ...” I spoke as I held Shaun and kept walking, in utter disbelief and frankly more than enough shaken up “are we the only survivors?” I said aloud as Shaun made small noises in my arms, Nate’s very own blue eyes looking up at me as I could only continue to push forward, not holding my son’s gaze, finding a gun and some ammunition, I packed it in a holster at my side, heading towards the entrance “how long has it been?” I could only see skeletons and dead roaches the size of dogs “what the hell-“ they seemed to have been all shocked by a blue electricity turret that I evaluated It’s draw distance, but instead of heading out just yet I tried to find some items worthy of a sling, not knowing what’s left of the world up there. I use a lab coat and rip up fabrics and use someone’s belt to make a functional sling across the breast, I tested it multiple times before putting Shaun in it, who was looking everywhere and getting restless “I know, I know, it’s all different...” I say in response to his small fussing, once he’s secured I have the ability to use both hands. I make my way past the turret and head towards the front, only to find a few more dead bodies “I guess they weren’t so lucky..” I happen to spot a pipboy, attaching it to my arm as I use it to unlock the huge vault door. Small sirens went off as Shaun began to cry about it as the main vault started to open, I calmed him once it stopped “There’s the elevator..I hope there’s some traces of life left..” I say yet doubting it highly as I step into the elevator, the grates beneath me making a distinct clink as I press the button and we descend upwards. 

 

I’ll admit it’s hard to be a gunslinger with a baby on your hip, but let me tell you, I’d be damned before I let someone take away Shaun. Once I found Cogsworth that’s when I was calm, I trusted him to protect him, and once I got the sanctuary safe and under the minutemen’s wing, I was able to leave Shaun in capable hands for when I had no other alternative than carrying him and hiring body guards. Since you can’t just go to a store anymore for baby food I chose to continue breast feeding him, smashing up Dandy boy apples to mush for when I’m not around, I had made a backpack out of tough rugs and heavy duty material just for situations that I was forced to bring him. I also decided to return to our old house, When I was finally able to step into the house without being thrown with emotion I was able to fix Shaun’s room up, sweeping it out and taking everything he would need to the water pump with a bar of soap close behind “Hey Kid, I don’t mean to pry but don’tcha think that’s a bit wasteful?” Mama Murphy’s shadow casted down on me as I had a bucket filled with soap water while I scrubbed away at a pacifier I found in one of our ruined wedding present bags. “I don’t want to risk Shaun getting sick, Mama Murphy” I say in a tone not willing to argue, she sighs “Alright if you say so, I was just wanting to ask you if you’ve got that jet coming along?” She prodded again, seemly inpatient “I haven’t made a trip to one of the cities in two weeks, I’ll head there soon, okay?” I huffed out as stray hairs from my messy ponytail fell and stuck around my face, leaning over the bucket as I blow air up towards the strand in my line of sight “Alright kid, till then I’ll be here” she headed off as I rubbed my fingers raw on the pacifier, refusing to let any radiation find its way into my sons system.   
When I had washed the items with the best that I could, I set the items on a clean windowsill to dry. I had went to work removing all debris from the house to the point even Cogsworth approved. I had already fixed up the sanctuary around it, I just couldn’t step foot into it until at-least two months of being on the surface “General” I heard a familiar voice as I shook out the rugs and used the remaining soap water to wash Shaun’s rug with a broom “Yes?” I asked as I glanced up to see Preston standing with his gun resting in his hands “We’ve got reports of a settlement that needs help, It’s across the map and will be at-least a two day hike” she sighed as she scrubbed out the grime from the rocket ship rug “I’ll be out first thing in the morning, tell Cogsworth he’ll have full shift” by that night the rug had dried in the sun, and once I put it on the clean floor it really stuck memories of before. I couldn’t bare to stop and think or my mind would destroy me, instead I grabbed the other dry items and fixed it up decent enough for Shaun to finally stay in his crib again, which had been repainted with extra paint from the ‘Painting the town’ mission, things were working out more than I could’ve imagined, but I didn’t expect my companions for hire would be so obsessed with Shaun.


	2. MacCready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to write more I promise but I ended up moving and my brain kind of died for a while.

The next morning hike to the settlement wasn’t pleasant to say the least, but it wasn’t the worse, with Super Mutants out for blood it was hard to sneak through the city to stop by Good Neighbor, but I was thankful when MacCready had a free Schedule to join me. 

“Ah if it isn’t our hometown Mom” he says with a smile as he leans back at the bar table “MacCready, it’s great to see you again” I sat and ordered a beverage for myself, once we were caught up with each others lifestyle we headed out “So where’s the little guy?” He asked, Curious to know how far she’s built up the Sanctuary “Back at home, Cogsworth is watching him for now” he nodded “You know I’m still up for teaching you how to raise a kid in an apocalypse if you ever need it” I let out a small laugh as I hiked over some old debris “Speaking of your son, how is he?” “From what I know, he’s doing well off, I’ve been talking about him coming to join us” “That’s great, you’ll both be welcomed to stay with us in our little patch of heaven”

Once we get to the settlement we are met with no smiling faces, no faces at all actually. I noticed that something was off and snuck up to the campsite, and that’s when I noticed the blood that soaked the ground beneath us. The raspy laughter coming from the campfire was not a survivor, it was three raiders with bodies around them “Shit” I muttered silently as I pulled out my scope and aimed for the bigger brute, pulling the trigger and watched him fall with a loud thump. 

The others were quick to deal with as we cleared the camp i tried to find survivors. Sadly everyone in the camp was lifeless on the ground in front of us “Damn shame” MacCready let it slip from his lips, too serious to correct it “We’ll clean this up tomorrow and I’ll put out a beacon, let’s set up camp in the empty barn.” At least there were no bodies in them and we were able to get a few hours before waking up to bury them. 

We left early, I checked my Pip-Boy to show the time was only five. But we needed to move “Do you think if we would’ve hurried, we could’ve saved them?” MacCready asked as we started up a hill while the flames of burning bodies lit our dark path “No, they were already dead long before I even left the Sanctuary, there’s nothing we could’ve done” I kept my head forward as MacCready shared a silently glance towards me. “You know one of these days you’ll have to come and stay at the Sanctuary” I spoke up as he tensed, the thought of closeness bothered him too much to commit, sure he loved Nora but being inside those houses with such openness enemies could come from any angle, he couldn’t bring himself to be apart of something that controversial. “I will, one day” he agreed, but today didn’t seem like that day. “Either way you’re going to follow me there today at least” 

When they arrived MacCready cringed at the smiles that awaited their return, these people had no idea of what they’re about to hear. MacCready watched the smiles die as Nora told them what had become of the settlement, we face had turned cold and she was quick to push past the concerned faces. 

MacCready followed after as Nora hesitated in-front of her house, resting a gentle hand on the sideboard before entering “Ah, Miss Nora! I’m glad to see your return, Dear Shaun is in his room” Nora smiled with tired eyes “Thanks for watching him, Cogsworth” The robot didn’t skip a beat as he cleaned the kitchen “Anything for you Mu’m” she made her way down the hall and entered her son’s room “There’s the little tiger” MacCready said as he joined soon after to see her holding Shaun. 

Shaun’s wise eyes seemed to look everywhere at once as she shifted so MacCready could step into frame, Shaun seemed show a gummy smile as he cooed and reached for MacCready, Nora handed him over with a small grin “He missed you, that I know for sure.” MacCready had his arm tucked underneath him with a small bounce in his movements “One of these days I’m going to come back and he’ll already have left the nest” he added as he smiled “I hardly remembered how fast Duncan would grow.” he had a solemn look on his face as he looked down at Shaun, Nora could see the amount of thoughts that drifted into his mind and rested a small hand on his shoulder that seemed to bring him back “Hey would you mind teaching me a few of those wastelander baby tricks you always boast about?” MacCready smirked at him “Lady, it would be my pleasure”


End file.
